Glorious Morning
by ArcticWarfare
Summary: Ichika and Houki wake up in the same bed for reasons unbeknownst to them. Reviews are welcome since I have no idea of what I'm doing.
1. Chapter 1

Ichika woke up and attempted to blink out the sleep from his eyes. He looked to his right at the little digital clock on his nightstand which displayed 7:00 am. Ichika groaned and turned back around. If he remembered correctly, today was Saturday so they had no classes, the fact of which let him give out a sigh of relief.

As he attempted to get up, he felt something restricting his movement: an arm to be exact. Ichika looked down to see a sleeping Houki with her arm over his chest, her mouth slightly open and emitting a small snore.

At first ichika panicked and wiggled around in an attempt to escape Houki's grasp. He was almost successful before he heard Houki mumble in her sleep.

"Hm?" Ichika inquired, curious what the samurai uttered.

"Ichika… please don't leave me."

Houki mumbled before furrowing her brow in what looked like panic while tightening her grip on Ichika.

Ichika's eyes widened before his mind rebooted and reprocessed the situation. He then laid back down with a concerned look on his face before pulling Houki closer and embracing her with Houki responding by nuzzling into Ichika's neck while the panic on her face was quickly replaced with a look of quiet content.

"Ichi...ka…"

Ichika could only smile at the sleeping beauty before mumbling into her hair.

"I'm right here Houki…"

Ichika closed his eyes and returned to sleep with Houki pulled close to him.

(2 hours later)

Houki's eyes slowly opened as her mind started to restart. The first thing she noticed was the warmth enveloping her. At first she was comfortable but then her conscious brain processed the situation she was in. She realized that she was wrapped in Ichika's arms. In his bed. Half of her wanted to panic and hurt Ichika, while the other half could only exclaim in excitement at being with her love. As Houki attempted to escape the rather comforting embrace of Ichika, her movements started Ichika awake. Houki looked up with wide eyes to see Ichika regaining consciousness.

"I...Ichika. " Houki managed to stutter out before Ichika looked down at the girl in his arms.

"Good morning Houki" Ichika replied before yawning, "did you sleep well?"

"Y-yeah, I d-did" Houki said, with much difficulty.

"Care to explain to me why I found a purple haired samurai in my bed this morning?" Ichika inquired.

Houki's blush intensified as her brain attempted to find an adequate answer.

"I...I had a nightmare…" Houki managed to say, before looking away, hoping that Ichika wouldn't think less of her.

"It's alright Houki, I'm here for you when you need me" came the carefree reply from Ichika, a smile on his face.

Houki looked at him with a blush on her face, wondering what to do next.

'Come on! Just confess to him! He's right there!' She thought to herself.

"Ichika? Can I ask you something?" Houki managed to say.

"Sure, you can ask me anything."

"What do you think of me?"

Ichika paused to think of his answer as Houki looked up at him expectantly.

"Well, Houki-chan, I think of you as a great childhood friend who I had the pleasure of reuniting with after a long time."

Houki's expression became panicky as she thought of the possibility that she'll be only but a friend to him. She looked down in despair and began to get up from Ichika's embrace and walking to the restroom.

"Houki?" Ichika said, "Is something wrong?"

She then stopped and turned around to face Ichika, but found that she couldn't do it, and instead opted to look at the ground.

"Yes! There is something wrong. Everyday...everyday I fear the possibility of you being with another girl. Everyday I fear that I'll be forgotten because you're with your girlfriend. You've always been there for me and no matter how many times I say that I don't need anyone, that I'm strong, I always find myself coming back to the memories of you! They mock me, Ichika. They made me depressed and hopeless everyday for 6 years after I had to move away! Everyday I wondered when the next time I would see you again…"

Houki finally looked up to see a shocked Ichika who slowly walked over to her and held her by the shoulders before looking down and laughing.

"And here I thought I was the only one."

Ichika said with bitter laughter.

"After you left, I had a huge hole in my life, one that you used to occupy. The hole made put me in misery and confusion. I constantly asked myself why you had to leave. 'Was it me? What did I do? What could I have done?' were all questions that I asked myself for a while. My sister was even concerned for my wellbeing, often wondering how a girl could rip so much out of her little brother."

Houki looked on in shock at Ichika's confession. It shocked her that her departure had been a cut to both of them. She suddenly felt remorse for believing that she was the only one that suffered, for feeling that she was the only one with a hole in herself.

Houki closed the gap between her and Ichika and embraced him. Ichika's eyes widened at the sudden contact and looked down to see a saddened Houki, quietly crying into his shirt.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry…"

Houki mumbled between sobs and convulsions with much difficulty.

Ichika quickly returned her embrace while stroking her hair, mumbling sweet nothings into her ear. He led the the both of them to sit on the bed once more where Houki continued to let out six years of grief and frustration.

After a while, Houki's sobs were reduced to slight sniffles in Ichika's embrace, her body still slightly shaking from the emotional overflow.

"Y-you t-think we could be more?" ,Houki said with hesitance in her quiet voice.

"Pardon?" Ichika asked "I didn't hear you."

"Could we be more than friends?" Houki asked before looking up at Ichika with a newfound hope.

Ichika's eyes widened as he looked down at the girl in his arms. He thought about all the moments of the past they had shared. The time when he called out a bunch of kids for calling Houki a tomboy. The time when Houki insisted that he call her by her first name. All the memories made Ichika think to himself before a clear decision came up in his mind.

Ichika came back to reality greeted by Houki's expectant gaze. He could feel Houki's fast heart beat while awaiting his answer. He smiled before replying.

"Yes, Houki-chan, we can be more than childhood friends." was Ichika's simple answer.

Houki's face slowly changed to one of pure elation and joy as she pulled Ichika close to her.

"Really?! Do you really mean it?"

Houki inquired with a smile on her face wider than ever.

"Yes Houki, I'll happily be more than childhood friends than you."

Ichika lowered his face to plant a light kiss on Houki's forehead, leaving Houki a blushing mess.

"Oh I know what will cheer you up. Let's go out later, Houki. We can go the the city, how does that sound?" Ichika suggested.

"L-like a d-date?" came the nervous response from Houki, although with barely masked anticipation.

"Yeah…like a date."

Houki dove into Ichika's arms as a large smile bloomed on her face.

"Yes! Yes! Of course!"

"Then let's go get ready"

Ichika said before helping her off the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Ichika sat on the bed waiting for his date. He was dressed in a pair of dark jeans with a blue short sleeved button down shirt, complemented by tennis shoes of the same color.

As he waited, he thought back on the events that had happened earlier. Houki in his bed clutching him as if she'd die if her grasp was lost, the breakdowns from each other regarding their separations, and finally, the mutual confessions between Houki and him. The male IS pilot closed his eyes and sighed as the thought of Houki being his warmed him on the inside more.

"I'm ready"

Houki said as she stepped out of the restroom

Ichika looked up and his jaw dropped.

Houki was dressed in casual wear consisting of jeans and a t-shirt, while on her feet were sneakers the color of her hair. As he looked on, he saw that she was also sporting a small purse and wearing her hair in the same ponytail style that he was so used to seeing. It was a wonder how she could make something so regular look so special.

"I-Ichika... it's not nice to stare…"

Houki said with a blush as her statement brought Ichika back to reality. Ichika blinked twice before a small blush appeared on his face as well.

"Sorry Houki-chan," Ichika said, chuckling, " It's not everyday that I get to see an Angel on Earth."

Houki's blush intensified as she looked away from Ichika.

"B-baka…"

Houki stuttered out while her mind was overjoyed at Ichika's comment.

"Alright Houki-chan, let's head out"

Ichika chirped as he held out his hand for Houki to take.

"Mm."

Came the response from a smiling Houki as she took the hand of her date.

The duo walked out the door, hand in hand, only to be greeted by a multitude of other girls waiting for Ichika's arrival. All of them at first had a look of joy as they saw the man of their thoughts, but the joy faded as they saw Ichika's hand holding a blushing Houki's. They quickly realized the situation and most of them dispersed, downcast by the thought that ichika was taken.

"What do you think is wrong with them?"

Ichika asked while walking.

Houki could only shake her head at the utter density of Ichika but was secretly glad that the girls took the hint.

The monorail ride was uneventful as most of it was just Houki sleeping on Ichika's shoulder with Ichika holding her close to him. Ichika took that time to reminisce on the experiences the two had been through, both good and bad, but of all the memories, only one stuck out to him. The day that Houki left. He'd been nothing short of depressed that day, and didn't do anything the entire day. Usually he would anticipate the rare occasions that Chifuyu came home but found himself trying to sleep away the loss of his childhood friend. Ichika shook away the memory and looked down at the samurai resting on him. He gave a light smile at the sight before leaning down to plant a soft kiss on Houki's head, who in turn snuggled up closer to Ichika.

A few moments later, the monorail had reached it's destination.

"Houki...we're here."

Ichika whispered as he gently shook Houki awake.

"Huh?... Oh ok"

Houki said as she sat up and rubbed sleep out of her eyes.

Ichika held out his hand for Houki to take before stepping off the monorail as the two set off into the urban jungle.

(scene change)

With Houki leading the way, the duo, hand in hand, looked around with mixed feelings of awe and fascination at the city.

As Houki marveled the city, she suddenly stopped and stared at a display.

"Houki! We should slow...down…"

Ichika tried to say before he realized what Houki was looking at. A beautifully simple western-styled wedding dress was on display. It had none of the frills and intricacy of the wedding dresses he saw when watching television, but rather opted to be silky smooth with little embroidery anywhere on it. Straps held the dress up while a white rose was pinned to the left breast. The dress ended with a long flowing train that seemed to make whoever would wear it look heavenly.

'That dress suits Houki so well...WHAT AM I THINKING?'

Ichika thought before shaking his head and looking down at Houki, still dazed by the dress.

"H-Houki-chan?"

Ichika asked to a distracted Houki.

Houki jumped a bit, coming back to reality and looked at Ichika with eyes that seemed more fit on a deer in headlights before a large blush came to her face.

"Y-yeah Ichika! L-let's go!"

Houki exclaimed before dragging the two off in some direction.

The two moved for abit before slowing down to see the city again. Then, a store caught Houki's attention.

"Oh Ichika! Let's go here"

Houki said, pointing to a store that sold various kinds of blades.

Ichika looked up at the store. It had a large sign depicting an intricate chandelier made entirely of blades while the name of the store, Beauty's Edge adorned the left side of the sign.

"Alright Houki, let's check it out."

Replied Ichika before being basically dragged into the store by Houki.

Upon entry, the duo was greeted with showcases upon showcases filled with assortments of blades: swords, daggers, knives of all sorts. Houki's eyes lit up as she strolled the store with Ichika in tow, who was also captivated by the sheer variety of weapons before him.

"Ichika look…"

Houki said, intrigued by something.

Ichika came up to Houki and saw what made Houki dumbstruck, before adopting the same state.

A beautiful katana sat on a wooden rack with its sheath to the side. The blade itself was a bright chrome with an intricate golden dragon spiraling around the blade with it's mouth open towards the tip. The guard was diamond shaped and pitch black with the grip having a standard Japanese styling, sporting a pitch black background with almost luminescent purple diamonds running down the sides. The sheath wasn't slacking either. It was pitch black, not unlike the guard with the same gold dragon running the length of the sheath and finished off with purple trim towards the end.

"It's beautiful…"

Houki uttered absentmindedly.

Ichika could only agree before he saw Houki's shoulders drop.

"What's wrong?" Ichika asked.

"The price, I can't afford that" Houki said dejectedly.

Ichika checked the price and couldn't help but gawk at the over-the-top price.

Houki sighed before turning around and walking towards the exit of the store with Ichika behind her. As the duo got a bit aways from the store, Ichika looked down in panic.

"Ichika? What's wrong?"

Houki noticed and inquired.

"I think I forgot something back there! Wait here, I'll be back."

Houki didn't get to respond as Ichika sped off back towards where they were before. She looked back forwards and continued walking until she saw a bench overlooking the ocean and sat down.\

'I know that Ichika sees me as more than a childhood friend...but...would it be okay to tell him? Tell him my true feelings? I know this was a date but...I just don't know…'

Houki thought as she shook her head.

She was taken out of her thoughts as she saw Ichika running back to her before stopping, breathless and breathing heavy.

"Did you get what you needed Ichika?" Houki asked.

"Y-yeah..I did"

Came Ichika's response through ragged breaths before he sat down next to Houki on the bench to rest.

"This view is nice, Houki-chan…"

Ichika said before looking off into the distance. He then felt a weight on his shoulder before he saw Houki resting her head on it. The old Ichika would've choked up and stuttered out some embarrassed words but this time he merely put an arm around Houki's waist and pulled her closer together. The two sat resting on the bench, both staring off into the beautiful view off in their own worlds of thought, though they weren't too different in subject-matter.

A few moments of thought later, Ichika piped up.

"Houki-chan... we should probably head back."

A drowsy nod was given from Houki as Ichika led the two back to the monorail.

(scene change)

Houki walked behind Ichika as they headed back to their dorm. When they got there, Houki saw Ichika pickup a long box before keying the lock to the door. Despite her curiosity, she did not question it and simply give a 'thank you' upon entering the door Ichika held open for her.

Returning to her room, she looked back at Ichika who placed the box on his bed before looking at her with a smile.

"What is that?"

Houki inquired, her mind going through possibilities.

"I got something for you, Houki-chan"

Ichika replied, unsurprisingly piquing Houki's curiosity.

Ichika opened the box which revealed oil paper usually reserved for making sure that metal wasn't scratched during transport. Clearing the paper, Ichika pulled out the katana the duo admired before and turned back around to Houki.

"Surprise!"

Ichika exclaimed, leaving a awe-struck Houki who tentatively reached out to touch the sheath of the blade, almost making sure it wasn't a figment of her imagination.

Houki took it from Ichika slowly and carefully, almost careful of breaking the sword.

"W-when…"

Houki managed to ask as she put the blade on the bed.

"Well…"

(flashback)

Ichika ran back to the store and immediately asked the owner of the store for that katana.

"Son, are you sure? That blade is expensive."

The manager asked with skepticism.

"Yeah, I'm sure. It's...for a friend."

Ichika said, unsure if that's really how he saw Houki.

The owner looked at ichika before a look of realization came on his face.

"You're the kid from earlier that came in with his girlfriend, aren't you? Are you sure she want's that?"

The store manager asked Ichika, who was embarrassed at someone calling Houki his girlfriend before shaking it off.

"Yeah, I'm absolutely sure, sir and money isn't an issue."

Ichika replied, taking out his wallet.

The manager looked at Ichika with a warm smile.

"That girl is a lucky one, huh. How about this? I'll give you that sword at a discount."

"Really? Thank you sir!"

"Just make sure she takes care of that sword and you take care of her." The manager said, "Can you promise me that, son?"

"Yes sir!"

Came the reply from an elated ichika, who promptly paid and thanked the owner before leaving.

On the way, he saw a group of IS academy students who he recognized lived near his dorm.

"Hey!" Ichika ran up to the girls saying, "Can you girls do me a favor?"\

The trio looked at each other before replying, "Yeah, we were just heading back to the academy."

'Perfect' Ichika thought.

"Can you guys place this box outside my door?"

Ichika asked the girls, who were looking beyond curious at the box in Ichika's hands."

"Sure...we can do that."

One of the girls replied before taking the box.

"Thanks so much, guys." Ichika replied.

Ichika saw the girls head to the monorail before he ran back to where Houki was…

(flashback end)

Houki looked at Ichika with barely contained happiness and hugged Ichika, stunning him.

"Thank you! Thank you, Thank you Thank you, Ichika!"

Houki exclaimed in Ichika's arms.

"You're welcome Houki-chan"

Ichika replied as he recovered and hugged her back.

Houki pulled back and looked into Ichika's chocolate brown eyes with Ichika gazing into her own dark sapphires. The two inched closer together ever so slowly and finally met in the middle. Their lips met passionately, each letting their partner know how much they cared for them. As the two pulled back, Houki looked on with half-lidded eyes at her love. She then buried her face in Ichika's chest before muttering something intelligible.

"Houki-chan? Could you repeat that?" Ichika asked.

Houki responded with another kiss to her partners lips before pulling back and looking into Ichika's eyes.

"I-I...love you Ichika…"

"I love you too, Houki-chan"

Ichika replied before leaning in to kiss his beloved once more.

 _Authors note_

 _What is this game?_


End file.
